


That Smile

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [18]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Smile, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Kathryn Janeway’s smile





	That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019. Day 18 - Word Prompt - Poetry

It was poetry in motion when Kathryn smiled. Her face became more beautiful, and you could feel a sense of warmth spreading through you. As she smiled her blue eyes brightened, mesmerising you with a sense of joy. That smile could melt the coldest heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard. Nothing came to me and I’m not a poet (so poetry was not really an option)


End file.
